Why Is It All I Do Is Wait?
by aflowerinthegrass
Summary: Mari sighed as she watched her best friend floating in a glass prison, not knowing she was being watched by a dark, hooded figure. Slight Riku x OC. First fanfic, so please supply tips!


Disclaimer: I do not and sadly never will own the awesomess that is Kingdom Hearts. BUT I do own my OC known as Mari! This is one of my first fanfics so if you must criticize, please make it constructive.

Sometimes What You're Looking For Is Right Under Your Nose.

Mari sighed and stared at the white structure in front of her. Inside was a very good friend of hers that had been "asleep" for a year. The person was one of her very best friends, and it killed her everyday he was locked inside that white prison. She knew his memories had been completely screwed up, and the "sleeping" process was necessary, but each day became harder and harder. Her face used to always hold a hopeful expression, and her mouth used to always be curved into a smile, but now she was deathly pale and her mouth was set in a grim line. Mari was miserable…

She sighed again and placed her hand on the dome. A false grin formed on her face and she began to talk.

"Hey Sora. It's me again. Well who else would it be? Kairi's on the islands, and Ri-" Mari stopped and almost choked up when she nearly mentioned **HIS **name. Her smile wavered and a lump formed in her throat.

"Well, you know, he's somewhere. Nothing interesting happened today, as usual. I fought a small group of heartless, and some guy named Seifer called me a 'chicken wuss.' Needless to say I put him in his place. That black eye gives his face more, um, _color."_ Mari shook her head and continued talking.

"I miss you." Mari's eyes watered and she wiped them with her sleeve.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me there. Guess what! I haven't pranked anyone in three months! You should be proud of me. Ri-" Mari stopped again as she felt a pang in her heart. "Um, someone's going to owe me ice cream when we get home, he should've known better than make a bet with me." A black-cloaked figure walked into the white room and saw Mari sitting in front of the dome, talking to it as if it were a person. Then again, inside of it was a person. Mari felt something staring at her and she looked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well lookie here! It's the guy that never talks! Wait, do you never talk because you're mute? Oh my God, I'm sorry if I offended you! I really don't mean the comments I make. I just-" The figure held up a gloved hand and Mari stopped babbling. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Um soooooo, why are you here?" The figure shrugged its shoulders. Mari put a hand on her hip.

"Aww come on! There has to be a reason you're here!" The figure was silent and Mari sweatdropped. She took a step closer towards him and he took a step back. Mari scoffed.

"What?! I'm just walking! It's not like I'm going to attack you! Geez, the nerve of some people!" The man held up his hands in a defensive gesture and Mari sighed.

"My life is so pathetic. First, my best friend has been in a coma for a year, second, I've been talking to myself AND my comatose best friend, third, now that I've finished talking to myself and my comatose best friend I'm talking to a guy whose possibly mute that I probably offended by commenting on his lack of speech!" The man placed his hand over Mari's mouth and Mari glanced at him, irritated that he had stopped her rant. She swatted his hand away and scowled. She poked the guy in the chest.

"Speaking of which, why do you have to wear that darn cloak all the time?! Are you stuck in Halloween or something? Are you paranoid that if someone saw you're face they would scream bloody murder and run away? C'mon! I can't even see your mouth!" Mari stuck her hand inside the man's hood, trying to feel for his face, but he grabbed her wrist harshly. She jerked away and rubbed her slightly bruised wrist.

"Geez, you don't have to grip so hard!" Once again, the man shrugged. Mari slumped and placed her palm against her forehead.

"Now I remember why I hate one-sided conversations." The man nodded and his shoulders started to shake. Mari raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. The cloaked freak was actually _**laughing**_ at her. Well, silently that is. Mari crossed her arms and pouted.

"And just what is so funny?" The man's shoulders jerked more and he pointed at her. Mari scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey! Pointing is rude you know!" The man held his ribs as his whole body convulsed from laughter. Mari stomped her foot agitatedly.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" she screamed. The man jumped and brushed himself off. Mari smirked and tossed her head dramatically.

"Ha!" Mari giggled and suddenly covered her mouth with her hands, shocked. She hadn't giggled since the last time her and Sora were adventuring together. Her smile morphed into a frown and a sad look spread across her face. The man tilted his head at her, confused. Mari looked at him with an empty expression.

"Heh, if my friend was here he would've called me emo by now." The figure nodded, as if urging her to continue.

"I'm not talking about my friend in there." Mari gestured towards the dome with her head. "I'm talking about another friend I haven't seen in a while. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen any of my friends in a year." Mari sat down on the ground and rested her chin on her knees. The man sat down next to her and nodded.

"My friend, Kairi is back home safe and sound. My friend Sora is the unfortunate one stuck in the dome over there. I don't know where my friend Riku is." Mari's eyes teared up again as she mentioned Riku.

"We were the best of friends, ya' know? We were always together, laughing and joking around. I was the prankster of the group. They bailed me out so many times that I've lost count. Sora was the funny one. He almost always fell asleep if he lied down on the beach. He and Riku were really competitive for some reason. Tch, guys are so stupid." The cloaked man jerked his head up suddenly. Mari grinned nervously.

"Eheh, sorry. You're a guy too. Forget I said anything. Anyways, they were always competing and Kairi and I would leave whenever they got too competitive. Kairi was the sweet one of the group. I'm surprised that she liked me actually. Most girls on the islands hated me. Then again, I had gotten each of them with a prank at one time or another. Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked again. Sora had a HUGE crush on Kairi. I used to make bets with Riku about how long it would take him to admit it to her. Sora would act like he didn't like her that way, but he would stutter nervously every time he denied it. I used to tease him about it all the time. Riku was the "mature" one of the group." Mari noticed the man straightened up a little when she mentioned Riku.

"We used to argue all the time. He had a bad habit of pushing my buttons, and I would always insult him about his hair." Mari leaned in co-conspiratorially towards the man.

"Just between you and me, I always loved his hair. Not that I would ever tell him that though. His so called "maturity" came hand in hand with an ego the size of the gummi ship." The man inclined his head, almost as if he was thinking deeply.

"Not that he was bad or anything. He's one of the best friends I've ever had, even if he did tease me. Can I tell you another secret?" The man nodded.

"I always liked the attention I got from him. But if you tell ANYONE I told you that, I will kill you and make it look like an accident! Understand?" The man nodded and gave her the "scouts honor" sign. Mari tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"Huh. Talking about them actually feels good. Normally it hurts right here." Mari placed her hand over her heart.

"Sometimes it feels like we'll never be together again. They would be shocked to hear me say such negative things, but after all that's happened how can you stay positive?" Mari shrugged and sighed deeply.

"Oh well, I guess I can try to stay positive for one more week." Mari tilted her head and smiled sweetly at the cloaked man.

"You know what? You're a good listener. Even if you're a mute, paranoid, permanently stuck in Halloween, cloaked individual." The man crossed his arms and scoffed, almost as if he was offended. Mari laughed and looked at her watch.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I've been talking this long. Namine is probably wondering where I've been." Mari stood up quickly and walked towards the door. The man stood up and did something she didn't expect.

"Don't worry Mari. You'll be with you're friends soon…" he whispered. Mari gasped and turned around quickly. The man was gone, and she was the only one standing in the room. Mari shivered slightly and walked out of the room. As she walked to Namine's room a small smile grew on her face. Mari knocked on the door and Namine greeted her with a smile. They both walked into the room and shut the door. What Mari didn't notice was the cloaked man was watching her in the shadows. Riku smiled and fixed his hood.

"You're friends are closer than you think." DIZ, otherwise known as 'the red mummy dude' to Mari, walked up to Riku and smirked.

"Are you finished with your task? Or shall I ask you in an hour?" Riku shook his head and opened a dark portal. They both stepped into it a disappeared in a dark flash.

To Be Continued…

A/N OKAY! So that was it! Love it? Hate it? Feel nothing for it besides indifference? Please review! ^_^


End file.
